Dancing With The Toad
by green applezz
Summary: Lily Evans's dancing isn't brilliant. Heck, it isn't good at all! And when Professor McGonagall forces her to play lead in a ballet she thought it couldn't get any worse. But it just did Her partner is the irritating toad James Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Harry Potter!**

**A/N- Hey guys! This is my first fan fic. I hope you like it! **

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or any characters you recognize.

Chapter-1

I can't believe they are making me do this. I am Lily Evans and Lily Evans CANNOT dance. Just can't. Hell, I can't dance to save my life.

Stupid…everyone-

Dumbledore for liking muggle stuff.

Slughorn for recommending me.

McGonagall for accepting the decision.

Me for becoming blank in the face of shock.

My horrible day, which cannot possibly become worse, started when McGonagall came up to me while I was eating breakfast in the great hall.

'Lily, Professor Dumbledore wants to have a muggle function like a dance or a ballet. Professor Slughorn recommended you for the lead role. I except you to be present in the Great Hall today evening.' She said with an expression that made it clear that I have no choice in the matter.

I was so shocked that I could not say anything. After that she walked off.

I only had one clear thought-

How.

The.

Hell.

Will.

I.

Dance.

….

Classes were over for the day, so I went to the Gryffindor common room to look for Emily. She is my best friend, though we are complete opposites, we are inseparable. I am more the serious type of girl, she is very..…bubbly you could call it. She talks a mile an hour and can interact with just about anyone. On the surface she is all about boys and make up (after all she has most of the male population at her feet), but actually she is not shallow.

Anyway I found her sitting on her bed and then I started babbling, 'I have to dance - McGonagall said - Slughorn recommended - how can I dance -when I fall whenever I try - anyway why did he recommend - its not like being good at potions means I am good at dance - what was he thinking and - McGonagall agreeing to it and - I am sure Dumbledore is crack - I mean why-'

'Slow down, I cant understand anything. Take a deep breath and calm down', she said in a half amused and half soothing voice.

I did as I was told then started again, 'Professor Dumbledore wants every house to perform a ballet or dance of some sort and Slughorn recommended me to McGonagall for the main role and I can't dance.'

I looked at her hopefully for some help but my "supposed best friend" started laughing, I was sure she was remembering the time I had made a COMPLETE fool of myself while dancing. I try not to think about that embarrassing night, I was trying to participate in the dance party so it does not look rude and then I tripped on my feet and fell on a waiter who dropped the drinks and fell on to the table with all the food, drinks and snacks breaking it and making many dishes fall, not to mention many other people who got injured in the process.

This was not as embarrassing as being kicked out of the restraunt and being banned from visiting ever again because supposedly I had, "done this on purpose cause even the worst dancer cannot create such havoc."

Back to the point Emily was still laughing so I gave her a death glare which made her stifle her laughter and choke out a, 'Sorry'.

I kept waiting, narrowing my eyes at her till she finally calmed down enough to give me advice, 'You can't do anything about it you will have to dance and you will have to practice hard, so you don't blow up…wherever you are going to dance', she finished snickering slightly.

'I can't believe I have to actually do this', I wailed.

'I would sympathize with you, but I think the other dancers are in bigger trouble', she had the nerve to say.

It became too much for me so I stalked off to finish my potions homework.

….

I got up and left for the great hall, I decided while walking there was no choice and I will just have to work hard. I argued with myself that they couldn't possibly expect us to do a dance without an instructor, so I should be just fine.

I reached the great hall where McGonagall was waiting for me, she saw me and said, 'Good you're here, your partner should be here any moment-'

I spaced out for a moment what partner?

'-Who you will have to dance with and who you will choreograph the rest of the dance with also choosing the participants. Instruct the rest well-'

"What", I thought.

'Wait, what do you mean by instruct?', I asked confused.

'Well you surely did not think there can be a dance without an instructor, your partner and you will instruct the dance.'

I couldn't think I can't dance and I am supposed to be teaching other people to dance. The world is going crazy-

' here comes your partner'

'Hello professor McGonagall,'

Oh my god it cannot in any effing way be him. Though who am I kidding I can recognize that arrogant voice anywhere.

I slowly turned around and my worst fears were confirmed, he was the only person who could make my horrible day, sorry pathetic day even worse by saying something stupid and cheesy-

'Hey, Evans I don't know if I have mentioned that my love for you burns for you like a dying phoenix', he said with that stupid and confident smirk of his.

My partner was James freaking Potter.

**Hope you liked it! Reviiiiew. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N-I am so sorry for the late update , my net stopped responding:(.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A.N- Thank you all for your awesome reviews they made me feel great. Also, thanks to all of you who alerted and favorited this story. It made me update faster.**

Chapter-2

I am in shock James freaking Potter cannot be my partner. Him being my partner means getting constantly asked out. I will not be able to avoid him and I will have to bloody dance with that toad. I wonder if someone is purposefully trying to mess up my life and get me bugged? If they are then, to whoever you are- 'CONGRATULATIONS!'

Professor McGonagall is saying something about the dance, though I am not really paying attention to her. I should try now.

'-ballroom or waltz dancing is a necessity though the steps are completely up to the two of you. It is an inter house competition which both of you will choreograph and instruct. All the seventh years from all the houses have to participate. You can meet as often as you like but the rest of the Gryffindor can only meet after school hours. Remember the costumes and props have to be designed by you.

These practices are to be held in the Gryffindor common room or any other place you see fit unless another house is already practicing there. You will get three days to practice on the actual stage.' She finished.

'Got that professor', James said cheerfully and I nodded along with him not trusting myself to speak.

And with that McGonagall walked off leaving me alone with James, still confused at what I had gotten myself into. I could easily been have been the in charge of the artwork, the props or even the costume. I could have written down a draft for the ballet or dance, assigned the roles but I had to get myself stuck doing the one thing I can't do - dancing.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the cough-amazing-cough James Potter. Looking at me in that creepy way he always did that made me feel his love for me was true, but is that not what he makes every girl feel. Don't get me wrong, his supposed Potter charms don't affect me, like my heart doesn't start fluttering every time he speaks to me infact I get the mad urge to wipe of that arrogant smile by hexing him.

'So Evans, are you ready to be swept of your feet cause you know I will be dancing and as I am good at everything I'll leave you astounded.'

'Potter, before we get to the actual dancing we have to plan out some things, like who will get what role and what the ballet will be about.' I said trying to avoid my dancing… ahh problem, though I knew I would have to tell him in the end.

'Fine Evans, do it your way but all this will have to be done quickly because dancing does take practice.'

'Oh My God the world has come to an end, Potter actually admitting he can't do everything perfectly without practice.' I said with fake surprise.

'I think you misheard me Evans, I meant that everyone else other than me will need to practice, I'm a natural.'

'Again, I express my concern Potter, you better not get on your broom or you will fall off and break the broom as it would not be able to take the weight of your inflated head.'

'Evans, that insult is way overused, might want to think of something new.'

'And you still have not gotten the hint, pity.'

'Doesn't change the fact that your insults our getting repetitive and now they just whatdoyacallit?... like water rolling of a swans back.'

'It's duck's back-'

'Whatever'

'Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgh, SHUT THE HELL UP POTTER!'I all but screamed. 'We have got to stop arguing if we want to get this done any time this century.'

'Are you hinting that you have finally succumbed to the Potter charm and will go out with me Evans?'

'No potter' I said trying to control my anger, 'we will merrily not argue at every opportunity, for this you will have to stop asking me out and using your dumb and extremely cheesy pick up lines. Also you will also do exactly what I say.'

'Ok, what do you say?' he asked hesitantly.

I started 'Well I think we should decide what we want to do…so what do you think?'

'We should just do a couple of dances and get it done with.'

'Ok, we can have a opening dance and then the main dance and then the closing dance, like the ending.'

'That's a good idea'

'We should even make some people the in charges of costumes and props.'

'We even need someone to decorate the stage and both of us can choreograph. You can take the last dance, I'll take the first and both of us can do the main dance. OH! I almost forgot, we even need someone to be the music in charge.'

'Umm, James there is this tiny teeny fact which is that I CANNOT dance to save my life.'

'Hahahahahahaha'

'Stop' I commanded him, I was in no mood to be laughed at.

He stopped laughing and said it's 'Funny perfect Lily Evans can't dance.'

I glared at him and was about to say something I'll regret later on. I hate it when people laugh at me and I can turn nasty when he continued, 'well this little revelation complicates matters a bit.'

'You think', I replied.

'I have an idea, I could teach you how to dance and then we could teach everyone else the steps and all. Basically how to dance.' he said smiling looking like a-all-knowing-genius.

'I hate to burst your bubble but did you not catch the fact that I CANNOT dance.'

'Oh, but I can and I can teach absolutely anyone, I mean I even taught Peter how to look decent on the dance floor and you can't be worse than that.' He finished confidently.'

'You'd be surprised' I muttered under my breath.

'Didn't catch that.' He smirked.

'You were not supposed' I replied.

'Are we going crazy, Evans? Talking to your self is not normal.' Was his oh so witty reply.

'Lets just decide everything right now.' I said tiredly.

'That's simple. Padfoo- Sirius and I will choreograph everything and then teach the others, after teaching you that is.'

'It's not that simple. First we will have to announce everything about this competition to the entire Gryffindor seventh year, and then we will have to give them time to make samples of their costumes and props. We will fix a day when both of us ill have to see all and select the best as the art committee. By this time you should have taught me how to dance.

Next we will ask all the dancers to audition, the best two or three will help us choreograph the dances and decide on the music. Then finally we will teach the rest of the house the steps.'

'But that's so much of work' he whined, Typical I thought.

'We should find out if those doing the artwork also have to dance or not.' I added as an afterthought.

'They don't have to.' He promptly replied.

'How do you know?' I asked him suspiciously.

'McGonagall said.'

'Now that this is over I will be going, we'll tell everyone tomorrow at three. And does five suit you to teach me dancing? We can have five to six everyday.' I finished a bit embarrassed.

'Five to six is fine, except every Friday quidditch practice is five to six instead of six to seven.'

'We'll decide time for Fridays then only. Bye.'

'Bye Evans.'

Wow, did I just have an almost decent conversation with him. That's weird. I guess the pressure is finally getting to me.

**Hope you liked it. I will try to show all the marauders dancing.**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter. REVIIEEW! :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!**

CHAPTER-3

'BUT LILYYYYY! Tap shoes are better!' Potter whined as he bit into his apple. Why is he so obsessed with apples anyway? 'I told you, this is BALLROOM DANCING so we need those shoes.'

'But tap shoes are cool. They make that tapping sound.' I rolled my eyes.

'We are never going to manage this.' I whined.

'NEVER FEAR MOONY AND I ARE HERE!' came the annoying voice of Sirius Black.

'And how may I ask are you of any help, I already have one Marauder, I don't need two more.'

'Well Lily, I know of your problem.' Black said.

'Problem?' I asked looking at Potter.

'Yes, the bit about you not being able to dance.' I glared at Potter. 'What have you been telling everybody?' I asked angrily.

'Well, I have not been telling everybody, just-'

'The great Remus Lupin and the even greater Sirius Black.' Sirius interrupted gleefully.

'Well, that really helps, knowing these two the whole school will know by dinner. By the way have you announced that we have a Gryffindor house meeting today?' I asked.

'We have a Gryffindor house meeting today?' Potter asked with a blank expression on his face.

'Yes, you idiot.' I said. The expression on his face did not change. 'The MEETING, Potter. The organizing one. We have to tell everyone what to do, you know.'

'Right.' Said Potter nodding.

…

'Ok, everyone, we have to perform a ballet in two months.' I said looking around. Everyone was looking bored. I ignored it and continued, 'It is a competition against the Slytherins.' This caught everyone's attention and an excited buzzing of voices started. When everyone calmed down I restarted. 'We need people for the vocals, the costumes, the instrumental music and the props. Also everyone interested in dancing should get his or her names written. I am writing down the names of the people interested in make up, costumes and props and Potter is writing down the names of people interested in music and dance.'

There was a lot of noise as everyone got up and started discussing what they should do. After a while I had three long lists, it looked like all the girls had sighed up for make up or costume designing along with dancing.

'I am announcing the lists, if any one has missed out please inform.' I said loudly to overrule the noise being made by everyone, specially the marauders. I started from:

'_Props_

And droned on the list of _Costumes, Make up, Music, Dance _finally ending with

_ Potter_

_ Evans_

These lists had bored the hell out of everyone myself included. 'Is that correct?' I asked everyone. I saw nods around me, so I announced the meeting over and told them that we would tell them when another meeting is to take place.

I was about to leave when I heard _an extremely _annoying voice. 'Evaans', I turned around to see Black and Potter. I sighed, what had I done to deserve this? ' Why don't you come now so we can teach you how to dance and then at five we can choreograph?' .Wow, Potter was being sensible. I know I should have said yes, but I wanted to delay the embarrassing moment, so instead I said 'Why not meet in half an hour I need to get my charms essay done.' Hoping Potter had forgotten I did it last night. But of course that did not work because his immediate reply was 'Didn't you do it last night?' Arghh I was annoyed. 'Fine I'll come after freshening up' I said and walked away without waiting for a reply.

But when I reached the common room I shared with Potter I realized I had absolutely nothing to do. Deciding I might as well freshen up, I went to my room and looked at my closet to take out clothes I could dance in. After much consideration I took out a loose light pink t-shirt with white tights. I then pulled my hair into a tight pony. I slipped in a pair of flip-flops and I was ready to leave.

No big deal, I thought, just a dance class with Potter, Black and Lupin. Oh, who am I kidding? This is going to be horrible. Probably, the most embarrassing day of my life. I wonder why I have such horrible luck. First, I have to dance; second I need to learn how to dance from the most arrogant person, Potter. Anyway I had some tome before I had to reach the great hall so snuck in the kitchens for a quick snack. After a toast with cheese spread I felt ready to face the horrors of the evening. I started walking to my death, I know I am being overly dramatic, but truth be told, I am dreading the evening.

I finally reached the great hall, on entering I saw Potter, Black and Lupin, the only marauder I actually liked. I went up to them 'Hi', I said with a forced smile. 'Hey Evans' Potter replied running his hand through his already messy hair. Lupin waved and before I could wave back, I heard Black say something horrific. 'Hey Evans, dance and show us and then we can improve your style.' He had the most gleeful smile. He waved his wand and music started playing. For a moment or two I stared foolishly at him, he was looking at me expectantly. I looked at Potter and Lupin even they were staring. Their gazes made me extremely self-conscious. 'You are not Serious' I finally spluttered. 'As a matter of fact I am Evans.' Black replied. 'HaHaHa, very funny' I said sarcastically. 'Umm Lily, you have to dance so we can tell you where you can improve.' Lupin said nervously.

'You must be kidding me…'

**A.N- I am soo sorry for not updating. But first I got a writers block and by the time I got over teachers decided to overload us with homework and then the exams started. And as if that wasn't enough my music exam was approaching, so I had to devote a lot of time to playing. I'll try to update sooner.**

**Please REVIEW! : D**


End file.
